


The Story 04(故事)

by suiyinkaze



Series: The Story [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。





	The Story 04(故事)

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。

> ——“没事的， _你不需要担心，交给我就好了。_ ”他安慰着自己的哥哥。

 

《男子跌落山崖 头颅粉碎死亡》——本地报纸上的某个角落，那个不起眼的标题如是说。

他扫了一眼，就像扫过路边的落叶。

 

他像往常一样推开大门，走到餐桌边，从上面取了一个干净的瓷杯并盛了四分之三的水，将它放在了一边那个闭着眼，身体陷在摇椅中的男人前。他望着那张苍老憔悴的脸，像是看见了什么恶心的东西，然后转身离开。

楼上的房间里，一个长得和他几乎一样的少年正趴在书桌上看着什么。他听见门轻轻地被推开，但是没有回头。

一只手搭在他肩膀上，将他往后拉。他抬头，看见了一张和自己一样的脸，只不过这两张脸上都少了曾经的青涩与稚气。

“什么时候打的？”那只手在他肩上紧捏了一下。

“早上吧。”他耸了耸肩。

S看着K嘴角那一小块深红色的疤，指尖点过它四周的皮肤。

K在他眼里看到了什么令他莫名恐惧的东西，他希望那只是他的错觉。

他握住S触碰着自己的那只冰凉的手，将温热的唇贴上去。

“没事的， _ _你不需要担心，交给我就好了。__ ”他安慰着自己的哥哥。

 

那个帮他们将处理账务的男人死了，他的尸体几周前在附近进十米高的山崖下被发现的。当地的警方初步断定是失足跌落而导致的意外死亡，因为期间一直在下雨，四周的裸岩被冲刷后都容易打滑，况且现场还没有发现类似凶手作案的痕迹。为此，他们提醒人们在潮湿的天气尽量不要去危险的地方。

他们不得不雇佣另一个在行的人帮忙——每周都向他学习请教，尝试着挽救他们父亲逐渐败落的家业。被他们雇佣的那个人也说，这两个17岁的少年有着不可小觑的资质。

只是这两个少年身上的秘密他永远无法知晓。

S看着K递给他的账单，皱起了眉。

“老头子再这样下去就要破产了。”K靠在椅子上，昂着头，深深地叹了一口气。

他的兄长握着拳，支着下颚。

“你说他会不会把我们俩卖了？”

他目光斜向一旁的弟弟——他也斜视着他，神色带着玩味。

爽朗的笑声在他们之间响起，就像打落在瓷碗中跳动的玻璃珠。

S放下手中的账单，伸手托着K的脸一侧，朝他唇上压去，他们的吻发出唇瓣摩擦的声音。

“他不会卖掉我们的， _ _谁也不会__ 。”他顶着弟弟的额头，说着只有他们才听得见的话。

 

 

纱织的小手抓着一块曲奇，上面有一块缺口。

她看向撒加，希望他继续讲下去。

“接下来我要外出两天，你得和小熊玩了。”

湖水绿的眼睛里流露出一丝沮丧，撒加划了一下那张圆圆的脸蛋。

“你去哪儿？”她小声地问道。

“去探望一个亲人，我好久没去探望他了。”他平静地回答。

“你会和他说到我吗？”

“会。”

她露出了一个甜甜的笑。

 

 

他们走在被树根撑裂的巨石上，头顶是岑天大树，阳光从叶缝之间挤进来，洒在他们的发梢上，反射出耀眼的光。

光靠容貌或许分不清谁是谁，但在阳光下，走在前面的少年头发的颜色比后面的要深一些。他们走到一处平坦的地方，眼前是一片幽蓝的蓝铃花海。微风拂过，它们掀起了蓝色的浪。

“我不得不说，虽然这世界上大部分东西都很恶心，但眼前的却美。”头发颜色稍浅一点的少年说道。

“的确。”他面前的少年回答道。

浅色头发的少年趁着一旁的兄长沉浸在眼前的美景中，悄悄地掐了一下他的腰，然后像一条光滑的蛇一样迅速朝一侧奔跑。

他的兄长在瞬间便反应过来，朝他追去，扯住了他的胳膊。

K被他拽住，两只手却使劲按住他那双前臂。

不知道上一次的相互较量隔了多久，他们于此再次进行了男孩子们之间的嬉戏打闹。K的脸上带着邪气的笑，S则淡定自然地望着他。数分钟的僵持不下后，S凑上前去，深深地凝视着弟弟的眼睛。

K觉得自己的脸不争气地渐渐发烫，紧接着他的前额被哥哥的头重重地撞上。

“啊！”他不受控制地往后退，S一只手搂着他，另一只手垫在了他脑后。他倒在那片蓝色的蓝铃花海中，身上压着他的哥哥。

他看着S前额那片红肿，气急败坏地瞪着他，“你他妈不疼啊！”

“当然疼，你不安慰一下我吗？”他带着调戏的语气轻声说道。

身下的K眯着眼，随之抬起下颚，在兄长那片红肿的皮肤上温柔地舔舐。他挺起小腹，用下身蹭着S，再次勾起了他的压抑着的欲望。

“一会儿可能会更疼，你忍一下吧。”话毕，便抬起弟弟的腰，顺着他的尾椎一直下滑，找到那个可以容纳他的炽热场所，K被他抚慰得发出享受的呻吟。

这里只有他们两个人，不会有外人打扰。两个17岁的少年以他们的方式缠绵在一起，他们将道德、规则和约束统统抛在远处那个潜伏着敌意的小镇中，不必担心来自黑暗中冰冷的凝视，不需要再小心隐藏热烈的情感。他们疯狂地做爱，大声地叫喊，因那平时无法释放的爱意与快感而颤抖。S放肆地入侵K，吻遍他的身体，在脖根、锁骨、两肋甚至大腿根上留下绯红的印记；K沉醉地吻过哥哥的胸膛、腹肌，在被他狠狠贯穿的同时咬着他的肩膀，挠着他的后背，留下自己的痕迹。

蓝色的花瓣被他们的疯狂扫落，像从天堂落下的泪。

交欢过后，他们躺在花海中，看着上方被阳光铺上一层金光的树叶在风中抖动，飞鸟无忧无虑自由地飞过，花瓣偶尔被无声地吹落。

某种东西，他们不需言语表达，仅仅一个眼神，或是无声的陪伴，便彼此相知。

 

黄昏，他们走捷径返回。

逐渐昏暗的视野令他们不得不放慢脚步，他们小心翼翼地试探着脚下的石子，生怕滑倒。K中途停下，抬头望了望天空——星辰发出点点光芒，时不时被飘过的云层遮挡。他低头，继续朝着家的方向前行。S离他不远，跟在他身后。

他们经过一处不算很高的山崖，四周几乎都是裸岩。

此时，谁也没有说话，他们不约而同地抬头望向了不远处更高的地方。

K停下，等待身后的兄长跟上，然后牵住了他的手。

他们继续摸索着前行，在某个下坡处，K踩到了一颗松散的石头上。他突然向前滑，但身后的S迅速抱住了他，将他稳稳地立在了原处。

他松了一口气，但他的哥哥却将头搭在他的肩膀上，惊魂未定。

“没事的，”他轻揉着那两只紧紧拥抱着自己的手臂，“S，一切都没事的。”

__没事的。_ _

那天晚上，他们相拥在那张沾满他们气息的床上，从对方的身上贪婪地汲取这世上唯一能够感受到的温暖。

 

 

“今天就到这里吧。”

他看见纱织皱着眉头，纤细的手指在膝盖前相互揉搓。

“怎么了？”

“他们好孤独。”

……

“他们虽然经常在一起笑，但他们好孤独。”

“你为什么觉得他们孤独？”

她难过地摇了摇头，“我不知道，我就是觉得。”

他伸手，摸了摸她漂亮的脑袋。

“有些说不出的感觉往往是对的……”

 

纱织带着她昨天落下的小篮子回到了家，爷爷和辰巳都没有在意突然消失又凭空出现的篮子——这是件好事，不然他们会对里面装着的精致的曲奇饼所吸引，那是撒加放进去的。

那天晚上她洗澡的时候没有哼曲子，也没有在镜子上画画。她抱着小熊，小小的身子蜷缩在棉被里。

她不知道这种莫名的孤独感会不会被黎明渐渐明亮的阳光所驱散。

 

他站在冰冷的墓碑前，将一枝蓝色的鸢尾放在上面。

“有个可爱的小姑娘为我画了一幅鸢尾花的画，我觉得鸢尾花很适合你。”

没有人回答他的话，只有令人窒息的沉默。

“这个孩子是个天使，你真的应该见见她。”

谁也说不出那双祖母绿般的眼睛里藏着的究竟是怎样的情感，他一直望着墓碑上的那个名字。

——Kanon。

“我还和她说了我们的故事——间接的方式，当然她并不知道那是我们，”他叹了一口气，像是对沉默的无奈回应，“我不知道这样对不对，有些事情我没有告诉她，也不能告诉她。”

 

撒加不在的那两天，她将大部分时间都用在画画上。她坐在房间的地面上，脑海里幻想着那片蓝铃花海，各种蓝色和绿色的画笔散落在她身边。有时候，她也会独自去公园转转，像其他顽皮的孩子一样爬上巨石山，或者爬到树上去。她会朝远方望去，想象着此时另一个人也在那里朝自己眺望。

那一天傍晚，她准备从树上下来回家吃晚餐，几个比她高大些的孩子路过，他们捡起草堆里的石子，朝她扔去。

她生气地瞪着他们，但没有说话——他们玩累了应该就会离开。

的确如此，当他们看见她一直坐在树上，除了生气而没有其他表情的脸时，他们无趣地走开了。

她见他们都离开了，便从树上慢慢滑下来，拍拍身子准备回家。

叫喊声突然响起，一块石子朝她飞来，击中了她的额头。

那群小孩又围了上来。

她一个人站在他们中间，并没有害怕，而是依旧冷冷地看着他们。

朝她扔石子的男孩手中拿着一块更大的石头，脸上满是恶意的笑。他举起石头，瞄准她。

突然，他的手臂被一只大手抓住，几乎将他整个人拎起来。他回头，对上了一双冷冰冰的绿眼睛。他看着那个高大英俊的男子，此时的神情令他不禁恐惧。

其他孩子见势不妙，立刻四窜逃走。

“滚。”男子放开他，朝他说道。

男孩一溜烟地不见了踪影。

撒加感觉到他被一个小小的身子抱住。他低头，对上那张充满纯粹喜悦的笑脸，然后拨开纱织额前那一缕头发——还好，只是擦破了一点皮。

他陪着纱织，将她送回了她的家，目送她走进家门。

 

 

*

远处传来沉闷的雷鸣，天空之上的云层凝结在一起，像一张密封不透的网一样包裹着底下的空气，地上的岩石依旧被笼罩着一层水膜。

“你要是再不放开我，今晚我们俩都得从头湿到裤子。”

“嗯。”

加隆高扬着头，放任撒加在自己的喉结上吮吸。

撒加一只手摩挲着他的背，另一只手则在他的臀间游走。

他发出一阵愉悦的轻哼。然后他抬头，看见了一双惊恐与愤怒交加的双眼正窥视着他们的不伦之举。

他猛地拍着撒加的肩膀，让他转头望过去。

那个帮他们处理账务的人看着他们，发出颤抖的呼吸声。他一身便装，大概只是徒步经过罢了。

“我就知道，你们的父亲是对的，你们就是魔鬼……魔鬼！”他颤抖的声音吼道。

他大步走上前，将他们俩推开，他面对着加隆，恶狠狠地指着他。

“我要告诉你们父亲，你们这两个小恶魔！”

那双绿眼睛中涌出绝望的恐惧。

但是那个人没有说出下一句话，因为他被另一个忽视的身影猛撞到山崖边，在惊慌与愤怒中失去了平衡，像一块落石一般掉了下去。

他的头颅先着地，发出刺耳的碎裂声，脑浆混着鲜红的血液染红了乱石堆。

“撒……加……”加隆惊恐地望着他——不是出于对杀人举动的害怕，而是对突然冒出的失去他的想法的害怕。

撒加的脸上却没有任何恐惧或愤怒，他走上前去，拥抱着孪生弟弟。

“他说出去，我们就会被分开。”

加隆贴着他的胸膛，感受着那颗猛烈跳动的心脏。他伸手抚上哥哥的头发。

“现在没有人会说了， _ _没事的，你不需要担心，一切都没事的。__ ”

 

——TBC

 

 

*：撒加没有告诉纱织的事。


End file.
